Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss
Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss is a Winx Club movie. The movie's title was chosen in an public online poll on the official Winx Club website, where voters were allowed to choose between four different titles for the movie. The movie was released on September 4, 2014, in Italy. The English version of the movie is European-English cast instead of Nickelodeon's. The movie takes place between events of Season 5 and those of Season 6 (despite the fact that the Winx are shown in their Season 6 casual outfits in the 3rd movie screenshots). Synopsis Coming soon... Spells Used *Sun of Light - Used against the mutants. *Virtual Protection - Used twice, first against the mutant, then to defend herself. *Nature Kick - Used against the mutants. *Lotus Flower - Used against the mutants. *Voice of Sirenix - Used against the mutants, but failed. *Percussive Hit - Used against Darcy. *Lava Jab - Used twice, first against Darcy, then against Icy. *Dancing Flame - Used to defend herself. *Blizzard - Used in a convergence with Dark Spell and Lightning Bolt to recreate Tritannus' trident. *Ice Vortex - Used against Politea, but failed. *Dark Spell - Used in a convergence with Blizzard and Lightning Bolt to recreate Tritannus' trident. *Dark Lightning - Used against Omnia, but failed. *Shadow Tentacle - Used against Sky, but failed. *Lightning Bolt - Used in a convergence with Dark Spell and Blizzard to recreate Tritannus' trident. Soundtrack The soundtracks of the movie are Winx Club: The Misteri of the Abyss and Winx Club - Il Mistero Deli Abissi, which are incomplete as they both feature only three songs out of five. Feeling Fine and Like a Star are the two songs missing. Italian - English #Noi siamo Winx - We All Are Winx #Luce immensa - Magic All Around #Potere Sirenix - The Magic of Sirenix Starring Italian English Worldwide Releases Coming soon... Foreign Titles *Bulgarian: Мистерия от дълбините *Czech: Winx Club: V tajemných hlubinách *Dutch: Winx Club: het Mysterie van de Afgrond *English: Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss *Finnish: Winx Club - Syvyyksien salaisuus *French: Winx Club: Le mystère des abysses *Italian: Winx Club: II mistero degli abissi *Portuguese: Winx Club: O Mistério do Abismo *Russian: Тайна морской Бездны *Spanish: Winx Club: El misterio del abismo *Polish: Winx Club: Tajemnica morskich głębin *Turkish: Winx Club: Okyanusum Gizemi *German: Winx Club: Das Geheimnis des Ozeans *Hebrew: מועדון ווינקס במעמקי הים הקסו *Greek: Winx Club: Το Μυστήριο του Ωκεανού Foreign Covers 10306262_620913787994338_3871558298508343835_n.jpg|English Poster. 1M6XH6GCQ1w.jpg|Italian Poster. Iay-3BOITro.jpg|Italian Poster 2. DQYgDE-Q2Hc.jpg|Russian Poster. Ya2oOGFo92k.jpg|Polish Poster. Poster pl.jpg|Polish Poster 2. Poster tr.jpg|Turkish Poster. 10850167 1032959310070748 1605708069568134878 n.jpg|Hebrew Poster. WINX juliste VLMedia.jpg|Finnish Poster. Distribution The movie was distribution by many recent event by the Giffioni Film Festival and the Venice Film Festival. There were a couple mall event to promote this which are in Polish and Italian malls. They also release a trailer during the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2014. Also, there were a few Best of video from different category uploaded onto Youtube uploaded onto a few global Winx Club channel. Reception and Criticism Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss placed third in the box office with €751,168 ($972,000). It was beaten by The Fault in Our Stars (€1,697,936; $2.2 mil) and The Expendables 3 (€1,530,618; $1.98 mil), both of which also debuted in Italy the same weekend. Trivia *The movie's title was chosen in an online public poll on the Official Winx Club website in 2013, where voters were allowed to choose between four different titles for the movie. The options were: **''Missione Sirenix'' (Mission Sirenix) **''Missione Oceano Infinito'' (Mission Infinite Ocean) **''La Magia Degli Abissi'' (The Magic of the Depths/Abyss) **''Il Mistero Degli Abissi'' (The Mystery of the Depths/Abyss) *In the movie poster for the 3rd Movie, the Winx have their Sirenix wings in different detail, although they still have their same original ones in the trailer. *This is the final movie of the series. *The English version of the trailer was released at the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2014. The voices were European-English (RaiGlup) cast, not Nickelodeon cast. *A interview with Iginio Straffi, creator of Winx Club on July 2, 2014. Here what it said: Straffi brings out the importance of this movie due to its educational message regarding the environmental care. The film puts an end to the Season 5 plot, '''in which an oil spill transformed Prince Tritannus into a monster. The Winx then fought to re-establish the balance in the Infinite Ocean by defeating Tritannus and his new allies, the Trix. While this might sound like a dark, heavy plot, it is actually light, with plenty of comic situations. The aim of this movie is to '''teach viewers about the importance of environmental care, while keeping a smile on their faces. The technology used to animate this movie is also different from the first two. It had to be adapted so it could match underwater'' as well, so that the characters look more human. Straffi has also admitted movement as realistically as possible. The facial expressions have been improved' '''the animation is considerably better than the one made for Not Born To Be Gladiators, in which facial expressions have been exaggerated. They have put more work into this movie, since the Winx are much like the crown jewels of the company and Straffi refuses to change their faces in such way that the fans wouldn't be able to recognize them. *Despite the English dub being licenced by Cinélume, Aisha is not refered to as Layla. *The movie is distributed by 01 Distribution which has been the company that released the 2 other Winx Club movies. *In the Original version of the movie's dubbing, it has the cast listed after a few slides but in the Cinélume version, it does not list the cast in the ending credits. *Flora's transformation is slightly different than in Season 5 as the color of her face and background were a little bit more darker. *Musa's transformation is slightly different than in Season 5 as her background was much darker than the original one. *Many scenes from Season 5 were used in this movie. Mistakes *In the English dub, when the Winx transform, Bloom did say did not say "Magic Winx, Sirenix". *In the English dub, when Stella was doing her ending pose, Musa says her name and power. *In both dubs, there were two missing lines which Tecna & Musa say at the ending. *In one scene, Politea's eyes are black instead of red. *In the English dub, there were a few extra lines which weren't added to the Italian version. *In one scene, When Bloom and Aisha release their attack to Tritannus, the scene from The Emperor Throne where Bloom, Stella and Aisha use attack spells against Tritannus was used even though Stella didn't use her spell. Quotes Stella: Why do evil witches have a habit of kidnapping somebody's boyfriend? Don't you people have anything better to do? Musa: You call that noise!? There's more noise in a concert by Justin Bie Stella: Hey! I like Justin! Trailer Italian Full Movie Italian TBA Rai English Category:Movies Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Infinite Ocean Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume